Anime vs Anime! AKA Pure Chaos!
by Tsuki Uzumaki
Summary: Yeah, the sequel to Anime meets Anime! AKA Dimension Collapse! is here. This story picks up where the other one left off. It answers the questions that were left unanswered. Did Sora die? What happened to Roxas? How does it end? Find out. Hiatus
1. Just a little preview

Sasuke's Baby Girl93: i'm back! yay!

Audience:...

Sasuke's Baby Girl93: I-SAID-_**YAY!!!**_

Audience: y-yay!...

Sasuke's Baby Girl93: that's better! okay, people i promised June 15th. this is just a preview. (I might post it after June 15th though, i don't think i'll be home at all on friday. sorry!)

----------------------------

_**What happens when worlds collide?**_

_**When people with different beliefs come together?**_

"A-are y-you su-sure y-y-you kn-know h-how t-t-to d-d-d-do th-this?" Naruto asked Rei nervously.

"Of course!" Rei answered back confidently. "I could do this with my eyes closed!" She looked at the remaining colored wires. She needed to cut one to disable the bomb. There were seven wires. One mistake, and they all died.

Rei was concentrating on the wires when Sasuke whispered to her, "You have no idea what you're doing, huh?"

"None at all."

Sasuke sighed.

_**Absolute craziness...**_

"Um, why am I wearing a dress again?" Shikamaru asked annoyed.

The girls all laughed loudly.

"Because it shows off your figure!" Kagome yelled while laughing.

"Shut up!" Shikamaru yelled while turning slightly pink. (A/n: -trying not to laugh- at least your face matches your dress now...LOL!!!)

"Sorry, it's just that we're so jealous!" Sakura fell to the floor, holding her stomache.

_**See? I told you.**_

Deformed monsters surrounded them. They were trapped. No where else to go.

"So," Zuzukei whispered to Kakashi. "What's the plan?"

"I don't have one."

"..."

"...What?"

"You brought us into a dungeon filled with monsters that could kill us without a plan?!"

"Uh, yeah, pretty much."

_**Great thinkin there Kakashi...**_

"Where are we?" Naruto said looking around the huge room they were in.

"It looks like Barbie threw up on this place." Rei looked at the pink colored room filled with dolls.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Naruto and Rei quickly turned around and came face to face with...

"Sora?"

_**When worlds collide...**_

_**the possibilities...**_

_**are endless...**_


	2. It's Only Beginning

hey, sup guys?

today was my graduation and my eyes still hurt from crying.

but to celebrate with you guys is something i wanna do.

so enjoy!

---------------------------------------

"Um, okay, hang on. I can do this." Rei said looking down at the bomb strapped to Naruto.

"A-are y-you su-sure y-y-you kn-know h-how t-t-to d-d-d-do th-this?" Naruto asked Rei nervously.

"Of course!" Rei answered back confidently. "I could do this with my eyes closed!" She looked at the remaining colored wires. She needed to cut one to disable the bomb. There were seven wires. One mistake, and they all died.

Rei was concentrating on the wires when Sasuke whispered to her, "You have no idea what you're doing, huh?"

"None at all."

Sasuke sighed.

"Wh-what are y-y-you guys t-talking a-about?" The blonde nin stammered.

"We're talking about Sasuke's stuffed unicorn collection." Rei answered back.

"I knew it!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

'I'm stuck with these idiots...' Sasuke thought as Naruto and Rei laughed.

----------------

"Roxas!" Shikamaru yelled at the darkness around him. He was hoping to get a response. Hoping to get something. Anything. But nothing came.

"Damn..." He muttered as he started wandering around and crying out Roxas' name.

Shikamaru was about to yell again when a noise from behind startled him and he spun around. "Roxas? Stop messing around." The nin was trying to hide the slight fear from his voice but he had a feeling it wasn't working. The person that was there didn't stop. He kept coming closer.

And closer.

And closer...

Shikamaru rapidly threw some kunai. The stranger barely dodged. Shikamaru stared as the person started gathering something in his hand. It looked like chakra. But looks are deceiving.

Suddenly, whatever he was holding in the palm of his right hand, went straight towards Shikamaru and hit him hard on the chest.

The nin hit the floor with a sickening thud. The feeling he got from only that one hit was unimaginable. His skin felt like it was on white hot fire. Shikamaru couldn't move. His whole entire body had gone numb.

'This guy...his attack...only one hit...crap!' The stranger had jumped up high in the air and had gathered that dark energy in his palm again.

"Die!" He yelled as he came down on Shikamaru.

Smoke surronded them.

Nothing could be seen.

Except some crimson pools of blood nearby...

-------------------------

"Hm, what a good little servant you turned out to be." Orochimaru told the girl in front of him. She said nothing. She put a hand up on the side of her neck.

"It will hurt for a while, but you'll get used to it. Just like Sasuke."

Again, she said nothing.

"Now, to deal with your friend, Sora." Orochimaru said and walked away, leaving the girl to cry alone with her guilt.

----------------------

"Don't you think you over did it?"

"No."

"When I said knock them out, I didn't mean stab them until they lose conciousness from blood loss..."

"Deal with it, Axel."

Axel only smiled at Itachi's words. "Man, you really are evil."

"Help me carry them." Itachi lifted up Kakashi on his shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say mom."

Itachi only glared in response.

-------------------

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "Namine..."

Namine didn't respond. She was still unconcious.

The pink haired kunoichi slowly sat up and observed her surrondings. "Kairi!" She yelled and stood up.

"She's gone..." Shippo said sadly. He was sitting on top of a boulder, holding his arm to keep from losing anymore blood.

"Where did she go?" Sakura asked immediately.

The kitsune shrugged in response. "It's hopeless..."

Sakura shook her head. "Don't give up yet."

"But everything's over..." Shippo said.

"Not yet..." Namine whispered with her eyes still closed. "It's only beginning."

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hope ya guys liked it!

i gotta go now.

thnx for all the support everyone. believe me. an author is nothing with readers. thnx again.

Your girl from Detroit

Sasuke's Baby Girl93


	3. The War Continues

sorry for the delay, guys!

it's been a while.

i missed you!

well, now that i'm done scaring you, here's chapter 3.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you think?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because if I kill us all, I don't wanna be held responsible!"

Sasuke frowned.

"...What? Did I say something?"

"WHAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING?!?!" Naruto yelled.

"I wouldn't say that I don't know." Rei said. "I'm just 'bomb challenged'."

"Just cut a wire already." Sasuke said exasperated.

"Which one?" Rei said about to cut the wire in the middle.

Sasuke shrugged. "Pick one."

"DID YOU FORGET MY LIFE IS ON THE LINE?!" Naruto panicked.

"Shut up! You're making me nervous!" Rei yelled at the blonde nin. (A/n: lol, that's what i'm thinking on algebra tests. that's why Rei is me!)

"At least it's not a time bomb." Sasuke told Rei.

"Yeah. If it was, I'd probably have set it off by now." She said.

"Um, Rei?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"W-what if I-I told y-you it was a-a-a time b-bomb?"

Rei looked at Naruto with a 'please tell me you're kidding look'.

Sasuke sighed. "We're dead."

--------------------------

"Who the hell are you?" Shikamaru yelled at the stranger who he'd been fighting for an hour now.

The guy didn't answer.

"Shikamaru!"

The nin turned around to look at who had yelled his name.

It was Roxas.

The stranger smiled. "I have to kill you both now."

"Where the hell were you?" Shikamaru said to Roxas, who was now next to him with his keyblade in his hand. The nin noticed he only had one of his two keyblades. "Where's your other one?"

"I'm okay, thanks for your concern." Roxas sarcastically responded.

Shikamaru smiled slightly. "No problem."

--------------------------------------

"Orochimaru-sama."

The sannin turned towards his most loyal spy. "What do you want Kabuto? I'm very busy right now and I don't have time for you."

"I just thought you should know that...well, before I tell you, we tried everything and everything, but it didn't work."

"What are you talking about?" Orochimaru yelled angrily. He knew where this was going. And he didn't like it at all.

"The boy, Orochimaru-sama. He, uh, didn't make it."

"He's dead?!"

Kabuto nodded.

"Dammit Sephiroth!"

The sannin got up and started to walk away when Kabuto said, "What should I do with the girl?"

"If you want to keep your life, then don't let her run away."

------------------------------------

"Sakura. Sakura?" Namine shook the pink haired girl slightly.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"They're not dead."

"I'm not so sure anymore."

"Hey, guys!" Shippo yelled from a distance. "Look what I found!"

Namine ran towards Shippo, while Sakura stayed standing there with her thoughts. A few minutes later, Namine yelled, "Sakura! Come here!"

When Sakura got there, she saw a trail of blood.

"Who's is it?" Shippo curiously stared at it.

"I don't know." Sakura knelt down to observe it more closely. She touched it lightly and looked at her blood-stained fingers. "But whoever it is...has poison in their body..."

"Kairi!" All three of them yelled after a brief silence.

"Should we follow her?" Namine asked. "Or should we wait for the others to come back with Naruto and Sora?"

"But we can't wait!" The little kitsune said. "What if something happens to Kairi?"

"Shippo's right." Sakura said looking at the trail and the distance that it stretched. "We can't wait. Come on."

--------------------------------------

Kakashi sat up in a hurry. He noticed he was covered in water and blood.

"See? I told you cold water would wake him up." Axel told Itachi. "And you wanted to torture him until he woke up."

The nin knew he had just escaped Itachi's sharingan torture. Then he would have to see his worst nightmare. Jiraiya naked. Yeah, he would rather have the cold water... (A/n: i would too Kakashi...-shudder)

"I like my methods better." Itachi told Axel.

Kakashi looked around and saw Sakyo, Ryu, Zuzukei, Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku lying around him. "Where are we?"

"Underground tunnel." Axel responded. "You guys are all lucky. That snake guy almost killed you."

"What about everyone else?" Kakashi asked.

Axel shrugged. "Probably dead."

Kakashi shook his head. "No. They wouldn't be killed easily."

"We're losing this war." Itachi said.

"War?" The white haired nin said.

Itachi nodded. "They're not only destroying this dimension. They're destroying all of ours."

------------------------------------------------

A/N: well, i just made all of that up. my hands hurt so much! again, thnx to 2b1b! you helped with the Roxas thing! see ya later guys.

please review!

i only have a little... :'(

come on, push the review button.

you know you want to

it's a button

Sasuke's Baby Girl93


	4. Explosions and Battles

my mom just went to the doctor.

and my little brother is next door playing with my cousin.

so...

i'm bored.

and i'm updating!

---------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is he doing?" Shikamaru whispered to Roxas.

The guy was gathering that dark energy in his left hand again, but he was holding something in his right hand. When he had a large amount of energy in his left hand, he lifted whatever he had in his right hand up. That's when Roxas saw what it was.

"He has Oblivion..." Roxas muttered.

"What?" Shikamaru said confused.

"My other keyblade." Roxas answered. "He has it."

"But what would he do with your keyblade? You and Sora are the only ones who know how to use it, right?"

At that moment, the stranger swung down on his left hand, right where the energy was. Oblivion and the dark energy combined.

"What a drag."The nin said. "Why can't I have a boring day?" Shikamaru muttered.

"Shikamaru!" Roxas yelled. The guy ran to Shikamaru and was about to stab him, but he narrowly dodged the hit.

They both punched the guy hard into a rocky wall. Then they took cover behind a boulder.

"Now what?" Roxas said.

"I'm thinking." Shikamaru answered in his thinking pose.

Roxas looked over the boulder, trying to see what the stranger was doing. He had recovered from the hit he had taken from Shikamaru and Roxas. Now, he was blowing up everything in his path, looking for them both. Roxas looked back at Shikamaru. "Can you hurry up?"

The nin gave him a dirty look. "This takes alot of concentration."

Suddenly, dirt and pieces of rock were flying all around them from the explosion that had happened a few feet away from them.

"Are you done concentrating yet?" Roxas said, looking at the huge crater made by the guy's attack.

"Yeah, I got a plan." Shikamaru said. "Follow my lead."

The nin got up from behind the boulder and approached the stranger. "Let's make a deal."

"I don't want to." The guy replied.

"Great plan..." Roxas whispered to Shikamaru.

"I just need to kill you two." The guy said. "Then you won't destroy this dimension!" He prepared to attack them again with the keyblade.

"What?" Shikamaru said.

He lowered the keyblade slightly. "You two are helping Sesshomaru, Orochimaru, and Sephiroth."

"Uh, no we're not." Roxas said confused.

Now the stranger was confused. "You're not?"

Shikamaru and Roxas shook their heads.

"Oh..."

Shikamaru looked at Roxas. "Told you my plan would work."

Roxas sighed. (A/n: you're such a nerd shikamaru. a very hot nerd.)

---------------------

"Um...red? No, green. Wait...white?"

"I don't wanna die! I still have things I need to do! Like use that last ramen coupon!" Naruto said, crying an anime waterfall.

Sasuke sighed. Two hours and Rei still hadn't deactivated that bomb.

"You have thirty seconds before it explodes." Sasuke said calmly.

"Fine!" Rei yelled. Then she cut the wire in the middle. "I cut the stupid wire. Happy?!"

"Hey." Naruto looked down at the bomb. "It actually stopped."

Rei looked at Naruto suprised. "It did?" Then she looked at Sasuke. "Okay, I admit it. You were right."

Sasuke was about to say something when Naruto said, "What's that sound?" They all looked at the timer on the bomb. It was still working. And it read fifteen more seconds.

"You idiot!" Rei yelled at Sasuke.

"Now what?" Naruto said scared. If you were about to blow up, you'd be scared too!

Rei looked at the bomb for a while before saying. "Why don't we take it off of him?"

"YOU MEAN YOU COULD'VE TAKEN THIS THING OFF OF ME SOONER?!" The blonde nin screamed.

Sasuke and Rei nodded.

"So why didn't you?" Naruto yelled again.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Because we wanted to do something more dramatic." Rei answered. (A/n: yeah, duh. lol.)

A couple of seconds later...

Naruto, Sasuke, and Rei were running through the forest when they heard a loud boom behind them.

"That was fun. We should do it again sometime." Rei said with a smile.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Hope you guys had a happy fourth of july! i did. i blew something up on "accident". it was so much fun! i mean, uh, children should never play with fire...

lol, until next time.

Sasuke's Baby Girl93


	5. Reunited

wow, i'm updating!

i know you're all just shocked!

lol

i'm so happy with this story! it's not going as well like my first story, but i'm still happy with it.

so far it's had:

8 reviews (not alot, but still decent!)

191 hits (this is what confuses me. 191 hits, and 8 reviews...hm...)

on the favorites list of 5 people

and 2 alerts

not bad!

well here ya go!

-----------------------------------------------

"Sakura, it stopped." Shippo said pointing to the trail of blood they had been following for quite a while.

"It's okay." The kunoichi replied to the little kitsune." Kairi has to be in there anyways."

A castle loomed over Namine, Sakura, and Shippo. It was in the middle of nowhere and had no windows, no doors. Nothing. There was an entrance in front of them with nothing but darkness lying ahead.

"You ready? Sakura asked her comrades. Shippo and Namine nodded in response. "Okay, let's go." She had only taken a step forward when she heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Sakura-chan!"

The trio turned around only to see Naruto, Rei, and Sasuke coming their way.

"You're alive!" Shippo shouted happily and started runnning with Namine close behind him. Sakura smiled at the sight of her friends and was about to break into a run when she noticed something was wrong. Her smiled faded and happiness was replaced by fear. But it was too late. Namine and Shippo had gotten too close. Close to the enemy.

"Wait!" Sakura screamed at them. "Stop! Come back!"

Shippo and Namine turned around and the kitsune yelled back, "What? I can't hear you!" Just then, Sasuke, Rei, and Naruto all threw shuriken and kunai with paper bombs attached. (A/N: yay! more bombs!)

"Kuragari, now!"

The kunai and shuriken were blocked by black chakra that was acting like a shield. Sakura looked behind her and saw a teenage boy with black hair, a red shirt, and black jeans. He was the one who was holding up the chakra shield.

Where Rei, Sasuke, and Naruto stood, smoke suddenly appeared. Three sound nin took their place instead. One of them was about to throw another kunai but it was knocked out of his hand by Roxas's keyblades. The sound nin were about to make a run for it when they suddenly stopped. Shikamaru smirked. "Kage Mane no Jutsu. Successful." (A/N: is that what his shadow manipulation technique is called in Japanese? cuz i still don't remember!) He looked at the Kuragari who was still holding back the weapons with his dark energy. "Finish them off."

Kuragari smirked as the kunai and shuriken were being 'eaten' and absorbed by this shield. Then he made the shield into needles of energy and shot it all at the sound nin at full speed.

"Damn we're good." Shikamaru said to himself.

"Whoa! That was really cool!" Shippo shouted at them. "I didn't know you guys were so cool! I thought you were all losers!"

"Yeah, nice to see you too..." Roxas sighed.

"What's with the talking rat?" Kuragari picked up Shippo by the tail.

"I'm not a rat!" The kitsune yelled while trying to break free. "AND LET ME DOWN!"

Shikamaru looked around and then at Sakura. "Where's everyone else?"

--------------------------

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! DAMMIT INUYASHA, WAKE UP!" Kagome screamed. The inu hanyou groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes slightly.

"Did you find them yet, Pakkun?" Kakashi said to his tracking dog. (A/n: i love that puppy!) Pakkun was sniffing the ground when he caught the scent. "They're at the entrance of a building."

"Is it far?" Sakyo said.

"No." Pakkun answered.

"Can we go now?" Zuzukei glanced at the ground. "Inuyasha fell asleep on again."

"Yeah, and he's heavy..." Ryu said from under the unconcious inu hanyou.

-------------------------

"Look!" Shippo pointed excitedly. "It's them!"

Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha (being carried be Zuzukei and Ryu), Sakyo, Kakashi, and Pakkun were making their way towards their friends.

Shikamaru took out a kunai. (A/n: ya know, in case it wasn't REALLY them. like last time!)

"Finally!" Kagome yelled as she ran to hug Sakura and Namine. "We're back!" Namine and Sakura hesitated. "Is it really you?" Sakura asked. "What?" Kagome said with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

"We were attacked by clones that looked like Naruto, Sasuke, and Rei earlier." Shikamaru explained.

Miroku nodded. "Who were imitating them?"

"Some sound nin." Kuragari responded.

"That means we need to be more careful from now on." Zuzukei said.

"We can't trust anyone." Kakashi added.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan!" Someone yelled. When they all turned around, they saw the blonde nin running at full speed. Rei and Sasuke were close behind.

"Hey guys!" Rei said when they finally got there.

"...Why are you all staring at us like that?" Naruto said confused.

"Quick Naruto! What's the square root of 122?" Shikamaru said to him.

"Um...is this a trick question?"

"Yeah, it's really Naruto."

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: i know! i suck with updating! i'll try to update more often!

okay gotta go now.

i think the kids i'm babysitting are playing with fire. i'm gonna go play with them!

lol jk

Sasuke's Baby Girl93


	6. In the Castle pt 1

I'm updating!

told ya that i would!

anyway, thnx to everyone who's been reading (even if you haven't reviewed, at least you're reading, right?)

and on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he okay?" Shippo observed Inuyasha, who was still unconcious. "He's drooling...Did Inuyasha go crazy? Does this mean I get his hat?!" The kitsune exclaimed excitedly.

"I want his hat!" Naruto yelled at Shippo.

"I already claimed it!"

"Why would a talking mutant rat want a hat anyway?!" (A/N: hm, can't argue with him there!)

Everyone sighed. "This isn't helping." Zuzukei said to herself.

"Anyway," Kakashi said in an attempt to stop the craziness. "Sakura, where's Kairi?"

Shippo suddenly stopped arguing with Naruto. Namine looked at the ground and Sakura said nothing. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, breaking the silence that fell over everyone. After a while, the kunoichi answered, "I don't know what happened to her...she just ran off. Like she was possessed or something."

"She has to be in there then." Kakashi glanced at the castle that stood before them.

"How do you know?" Miroku questioned.

"Because it's a castle and everytime you look for something in the movies, it's in the castle." (A/N:...nice analysis there...)

Everyone sweatdropped.

"What? It makes sense, doesn't it?" Kakashi reasoned.

"Can't argue with that." Rei said.

After arguing over who had to carry Inuyasha, the group all went in, and as soon as they did, the huge steel doors slammed behind them.

"That's not a good sign." Sango muttered under her breath.

"No choice but to keep going now." Zuzukei said.

"As long as we don't split up, we'll be fine." Sasuke said.

Suddenly, walls came down from the ceiling, causing them to separate and become trapped.

Rei, who was trapped with Naruto and Sasuke, glared at the Uchiha. "You just had to say something!"

"Is everyone okay?" Kakashi yelled. He was with Sakura, Shippo, and Miroku.

"Yeah, but now we're separated!" Shikamaru called back, with Kuragari, Zuzukei, Roxas, and Sakyo behind him.

"How are we going to get together again?" Shouted Namine. She was with Sango, Ryu, Kagome, and the unconcious inu hanyou that we all love!

"We're going to have to keep moving." Kakashi responded. "Maybe there's another way through here and we can regroup later."

"Okay." Shikamaru responded.

"Don't leave me with them!" Rei shouted and fell on the ground. "Especially him!" She pointed at Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed. "See you in a while guys."

And then footsteps could be heard as they all walked away in separate directions.

"Hey, look! I found a way out!" Naruto yelled at his two teammates, who were now glaring at each other.

The blonde nin walked through a small, dark tunnel with Rei and Sasuke close behind him. The tunnel led them into a wooden door, which Naruto opened. They entered a pink room. Everything in the room was pink. Literally. Even the light that came in from the little window on the side seemed to let a light pink shade into the room.

"I feel like we're in Sakura-chan's room." Naruto said looking at the small bed that was, of course, pink.

"Yeah," agreed Rei. "All that's missing is a pin up of Sasuke." Naruto laughed at that. But Rei, who had been expecting Sasuke to respond to that insult, didn't laugh.

"Where is he anyway?" She tried to keep the worry out of her voice but Naruto heard it.

"Why? Is there something between you guys or...?"

"Shut it Naruto."

Naruto smiled but didn't say anything else. He changed the subject instead. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but it looks like Barbie threw up on this place." Rei picked up a doll and put it back where she found it.

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto and Rei turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. They came face to face with...

"Sora?"

-----------------------------------------

A/n: cliffhanger!

i hate those too. sorry!

i didn't think i'd get this chapter up today. well review please:)

Sasuke's Baby Girl93


	7. In the Castle pt 2

i said i'd have it last monday, and ended up doing it a week later.

XD

sorry!

i'm pretty damn busy.

you know.

i'm gonna stop talking now because...well, you're sick of me right?

"They're inside."

"It doesn't matter. We have what we want."

Orochimaru shook his head in disagreement. "What if they find them? They'll find out the truth and then everything will be destroyed."

Sephiroth glared at him. "Like I said, it doesn't matter."

--------------------------------------

"S-sora?"

Rei and Naruto stared in amazement at the person in front of them. The person they had taken to be gone was standing right there. But there was something different about Sora.

"Where've you been?" Naruto said, happy to see his friend was alright.

Sora glared. "I said, who are you and what are you doing here?" He responded coldly.

"What's wrong with you?" The grin was fading into a frown on Naruto's face.

"G-get away f-from me..." He managed to say before falling to the ground on his knees, with his hands on his head. Black marks spreading from his neck covered the right side of Sora's face in a matter of seconds.

"He's Orochimaru's..."Rei whispered to Naruto, who clenched his fists in anger.

Sora lifted his head up to look at the both of them. "Didn't you hear me? Get away!"

"Naruto, hold him down." Rei said to him. "I'm going to try to seal his curse mark."

"His what?" He said suprised.

"Curse mark."

"But," Naruto started. "Why would Sora have a curse mark?"

"Orochimaru must want him."

Naruto made a face.

"Not like that you pervert!" Rei shouted. "Seriously, you should stop hanging around Jiraiya so much..." She added in a whisper. "Anyway, hold Sora down."

"I don't need to, he passed out on the floor." Naruto was right. Sora was lying motionless in front of them.

-----------------------

Kairi was screaming in agony. She was thrashing violently on the floor in front of the three dark figures watching her with an interest. "What do you think?" Asked Orochimaru to the other two watching.

"What if her memories come back?" Sephiroth questioned.

"I took care of that." Another figure appeared behind them.

"Kabuto erased her memories so there's no reason to be worried about something so meaningless as that." Orochimaru answered.

"Do you think she'll really be able to kill them all?" Sesshomaru said, turning to the sannin. Orochimaru smirked. "With the curse mark I put on her, she will."

------------------------

Sora sat up after putting his hand to where the skin on his neck was burning.

"Why'd you do it?" Rei demanded when she saw he was awake.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sora responded.

"You let him bite you, didn't you?" She questioned.

Sora didn't answer, but stared down at the floor instead. Naruto, who didn't get what was going on, looked from Rei to Sora and back. "What's going on?!" He finally shouted after a moment of dead silence.

"Don't you get it? Sora let Orochimaru bite him!" Rei yelled at him.

"Ewww..."

"Not like that...you do know Jiraiya killed your innocence, right?"

"Yeah, I know..."

Rei turned her attention back to Sora. "Why?"

"Because," Sora started but then mumbled the rest of the sentence so Naruto and Rei didn't hear the rest. "What?" They both said.

"Because!" Sora yelled. "Because...he wanted Riku."

A/n: that's a good place to leave it at!

i hate cliffhangers too.

don't worry, i feel your pain too.

i'm having some serious writer's block in case you guys haven't noticed.

i finally got an idea after going to five parties in one day. i think all those margaritas made me dizzy and i crashed into the wall multiple times...XD

yeah, but anyway, if you guys got any ideas send me a message.

remember, i am making this up as i go so it's kinda hard.

okay, i'm talking too much again (told ya i had a problem)

see ya


End file.
